


Into the Light (of the Blood Moon)

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: Of encounters, experiences and ends [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daichi fights monsters and protects the village as a job, Ikejiri lives a simple farm life, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sort Of, Zelda Breath of the Wild AU, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Hayato lived a nice life in Hateno. He just wished that Daichi could see it that way too.





	Into the Light (of the Blood Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing set in a BOTW AU, because that game is GOOD! I wasn't exactly sure how to tag this, woops? Also, I suppose knowing a bit about the game might make this more enjoyable but it's nothing too deep in the BOTW universe so it should be okay, I think!  
> This was meant to be happier but it turned out angsty, my bad haha
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this! ♥

Hayato loved living in Hateno. The village was located in the East of Hyrule, not too far from the sea. The landscape was particularly breathtaking, too; despite having lived here all of his life, Hayato still found himself stunned at the view he could have from anywhere in the village.

On one side of Hateno, woods surrounded the main path of access to the village. If he looked to the north, he could see the peaks of Mount Lanayru and the white mantle of snow that covered them. If he went far enough to the East or South, he would see the endless ocean that separated Hyrule from any other land.

Really, living in Hateno was a good life. He didn’t think he’d trade it for anything in the world.

“Heeey, Hayato!”

He could recognize this voice anywhere, he thought as a grin made its way to his face. He turned around to face his best friend.

“‘Morning, Daichi! You look exhausted already, what happened?” Hayato asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Oh, we fought off some monsters in the woods. They keep coming back and wandering closer and closer to the village. So we try to take care of them as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way. But aren’t you less tired than that usually?”

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed to ponder a moment what to say.

“The monsters looked different this time.” he said, eventually.

“How so?”

Did the small monsters decide to let the bigger guys attack them? Hayato had heard that some places in the kingdom were full of – how did they call them again? Moblins, he thought. He shivered at the thought of these terrifying creatures being nearby. Bokoblins, the smaller ones, were already a pain to deal with and enough to give kids nightmares.

“They changed colors.”

Hayato couldn’t help the snort that got out.

“I know it sounds silly but it’s true!” Daichi’s cheeks reddened. “The other day, one of them was red and the other was blue. Today they were white and black! And they were so much stronger too! Koushi barely avoided one hit from the white one. I really don’t want to think about what could have happened if he did get hit by that thing. They also changed weapons; those looked more powerful as well.”

Daichi’s embarrassment had died out, his face only showing concern now. Hayato frowned. Daichi was one of the strongest warriors of the village, so was Koushi. If these two had trouble fending off Bokoblins, things could get ugly pretty fast. Hayato really hoped it had only been a one-time thing.

( _He knew it wouldn’t be. The blood moon shone brighter every time._ )

Daichi looked at him for a moment, then his eyes followed the path out of the village. Hayato laughed nervously, already guessing what the other would say next.

“I think we should leave for the Castle sometime soon.”

Surely enough, Hayato felt his stomach drop. Daichi had already shared with him many times his plans. Hayato had known that Daichi meant it. He had just hoped the time Daichi would finally want to leave wouldn’t come so fast.

“Is it really a good idea Daichi?”

The steady gaze of the other answered him way before his mouth did.

“There’s something in the Castle; has been for a century. I think the only way to put an end to the blood moons and the monsters’ lives is to kill whatever is in the Castle.”

“Don’t you think whatever can bring back those monsters might be way too strong just for us Hylians?”

A pause. Then determination filled Daichi’s eyes as he looked at Hayato once again.

“If we don’t try to do something, then nothing will ever change.”

There was no changing his mind, then. It didn’t mean Hayato couldn’t try regardless.

“Hateno has survived the Calamity a hundred years ago. I’m sure the village is safe even without you and the others running to your death.”

“Hayato–”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Daichi. I don’t want to lose you.” Hayato said, feeling like his heart was falling out of his mouth. He quickly realized what he had just said and tried to ignore how hot his cheeks grew. “A-and the others, of course. Who’s gonna make fun of my chickens if Koushi isn’t there anymore?”

Daichi laughed. It was warm and heartfelt and it made Hayato’s entire body feel light. It still didn’t make the dread in his guts disappear.

Daichi stepped closer to him and leaned down. He stopped right before Hayato’s lips, glancing up at him and clearly waiting for something. Hayato gave a shy nod. His eyes closed even as he felt tears forming.

In an instant, Daichi pressed his lips against his. It was just an innocent touch but it made the tears in Hayato’s eyes fall down. Daichi wrapped his arms around him and pressed more firmly against his lips. When a first sob escaped Hayato’s mouth, Daichi only brought him closer and started moving his lips. Hayato tried his best to mimic him but as more sobs got out, he found it nearly impossible.

After some time, Daichi finally released his lips and guided his head to his shoulder. Hayato hated the fact that he spent a while crying like this. But he couldn’t help it. He was overwhelmed, torn over the happiness to discover his feelings were returned and the grief of knowing it had been so late, too late.

They remained like this for what felt like forever. Hayato thought it had been too short.

* * *

A few days later, Daichi and the other young warriors of the village had their stuff packed and were ready to leave. Hayato had come to bid them farewell. He took as much time as possible to say goodbye to Daichi, cherishing every touch and word they shared. But the moment of their departure came sooner than later and thus Daichi and the others eventually had to go.

Hayato watched them, watched their backs as they rode to exit the village. He watched as Daichi led the group, already planning the battle that would await them after days of travel.

That night, Hayato waited for the moon to show up with the same anxiety he had had ever since Daichi had announced his leaving.

When it finally rose in the dark sky of the night, he dropped on his knees, tears falling abundantly.

  


_It was a blood moon._


End file.
